


When Josh Met George

by neytah



Category: Union J (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M, gosh cuthley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Josh meet George at a club, he thinks he'll never see him again. The universe has other plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Josh Met George

Josh and George first met at a gay bar. Jaymi had recently been dumped, and JJ and Josh had decided to take him out.

After about five minutes of being alone in a gay club, Josh was beginning to realize his mistake. He had never been to a place like this before. Jaymi was off mingling, JJ had abandoned him to who knows where, and he was engulfed in a sea of men who may or may not have found him attractive.

Josh had escaped to the bar, asked for a beer. The bartender handed him one. The bartender was cute. Cuter than Josh should’ve thought.

Josh and the bartender got talking. His name was George. George Shelley. At the end of the night, the two parted ways. Josh gave George a twenty for the beer. Told him to keep the change.

Josh never thought he’d see George again.

***

The second time Josh and George met was at a restaurant.

It was a little diner on the edge of town, small, homey. Josh had never been there before. And that April day he decided to ‘finally try that little diner’, her never expected to once again be looking at that smile across the bar.

George and Josh talked quite a bit during that lunch. Josh told him about Jaymi, about JJ, about his boring job at ASDA. George talked about his music, his plans to go to college next year, to become a music teacher. George also introduced Ella, his friend and fellow employee. Josh would later deny it, but he felt his heart drop.

Just looking at George and Ella, you could tell they were together. The smiles, the inside jokes, the cutesy conversation. George even told him that they had a flat together.

Josh and George exchanged numbers. Josh didn’t plan on ever using it.

***

About a week later, Jaymi came to talk to Josh.

“It’s that boy from the bar, isn’t it?”

Josh wanted with every fiber of his being to deny it. But deep inside, he knew it was true.

Jaymi took his silence as conformation.

“I could tell, the way you looked at him…”

“He has a girlfriend.”

“Did he tell you that?”

“…no.”

“The way he was looking at you, when you weren’t looking—it was exactly the way you look at him.”

Jaymi handed him his phone.

“Call him.”

He did.

This was the third time Josh and George met.

***

They met at a park. It was late, streetlamps lighting up the place as the last few park goers left for their homes.

Josh saw George the moment he arrived, sitting at a bench by the pond, staring into the distance. Josh reluctantly approached before sitting down next to him.

They sat in silence, watching the reflections of cars wiz across the water.

“Ella’s not my girlfriend.”

“Uh…”

"You know I’m gay right? I mean, I work at a gay bar.”

Josh blushed.

“Jaymi called you, didn’t he?”

“Yep, seems like a nice bloke.”

“I am going to kill him later.”

George laughed. He had a nice laugh.

This was the first time Josh kissed George.


End file.
